


【翻译】奔跑在外野

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 公路旅行, 德州游骑兵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定在2009年2月。队里让CJ Wilson去接Josh Hamilton到瑟普莱斯春训。CJ对此比他大概本该感到的更为激动。</p><p>（翻译自<b>actualite</b>的<i>Run the Field You Play Alone</i>。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】奔跑在外野

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run the Field You Play Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716825) by [actualite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualite/pseuds/actualite). 



> 题目来自埃尔顿·约翰的《今夜有人救我一命》。

**2009年2月**

**德克萨斯州达拉斯市 到 德克萨斯州沃斯堡，36英里，41分钟**

CJ在Josh家的房子前停下车关掉发动机，他听到了叫喊声。喊声很模糊，但能听出是女人的。他在车里坐了几分钟，犹豫着是否该下车，想着也许他应该先给Josh发个短信，确定这时候出发不会很糟糕。

然而在他能这么做之前他看到前门打开了，Josh冲出来，在人行道上跑起来。他什么都没拿，没有旅行包，甚至也没有背包。CJ能看到的只有他大步走向车来，胸前的十字架在跳跃着。

“嗨，我正要——”CJ说，举起手尴尬地算是挥了挥。

“咱们他妈的离开这儿，”Josh说。几秒钟之后又补上，“不好意思我说脏话了。”

CJ知道会这样,但是他还是翻了翻眼睛，把他的太阳镜戴回眼睛上，从车道上开出来。“你挺轻装简从啊，不是么？”CJ说，用眼角的余光看着Josh。

“我的东西还在亚利桑那。我只是回来谈点事。”

谈点事？CJ想问那是什么意思，但是从Josh的语气里他觉得Josh觉得自己应该已经知道了。通常CJ不在乎别人觉得他应该或者不应该知道什么，但这是Josh，如果CJ实话实说的话，他自己总是对他保持敬畏之情的。大概是因为所有错误的原因。

“我们今晚住哪儿？”Josh说。

“没想好，”CJ说。“我想我们尽量往远里开吧，等想停下的时候再找几间旅馆。”

Josh耸耸肩。“我没问题。”

CJ突然想起他有次偶然听到Josh和Murph说过，说他自己如果没有计划，没有条理，对他所期待的东西没有确定的想法，那就做不好事情。  
也许他本应该事先就预订好旅馆房间。他之前没真的考虑过这点；他只是几天前还在加利福尼亚的时候接到Johnny Narron的电话，问他愿不愿意开车接Josh到瑟普莱斯，因为别人都没法陪Josh而他显然“不好过”。

CJ知道他本该对被要求当保姆的事感到怨忿，而且他知道Josh大概也对自己还要被照顾感到怨忿。但是CJ总是对于一点感到有点嫉妒——打客场路途中Josh需要找教练或牧师之外的其他权威人物说话时，总去Kinsler的房间。Kins是个挺好的家伙，但是有时他玩得过头了那么一点点。他相当规律地和Davis一起过过瘾。虽然最多是抽雪茄，但也还是不怎么样。

“我没被认为应该，比如，要做点什么事吧？”过了几分钟后CJ含混地说。

Josh从他正在手机上看的无论什么东西上抬起头来。

“你是说除了送我到亚利桑那之外？”

“对。”

“嗯你也应该确保我最后没在脱衣舞俱乐部里，”Josh说。“如果我的鼻子周围有白面儿的话，马上给JD和我岳父打电话。也许同时该报警。他们知道该怎么做。”

“去你妈的。”CJ说。

Josh笑起来，那个阴险的假笑里含有足够的恶意让CJ感觉到有点紧张。“我是个瘾君子，”他说。“不是个两岁小孩。”

“那倒不一定，”CJ说。“你是个棒球运动员。我们被认为是不成熟的，不是么？”

Josh轻蔑地笑了。“该跟我老婆这么说。”

CJ不确定他们是在开玩笑，还是Josh真的对此感觉厌烦了。所以他闭上嘴，等待这让人感觉不舒服的寂静不再显得这么大声。

**德克萨斯州沃斯堡 到 德克萨斯州阿比林镇 154英里，2小时43分钟**

他们一上I-20公路，没过多久Josh就睡着了。实际上，他是在CJ讲述他最爱的电影之一——达伦·阿伦诺夫斯基1998年的电影《π》的时候睡着的。CJ对自己说不应该因此而感到失望。没理由期待一个像Josh这样的人去理解像一部像《π》这样的电影的才华。

他踩了脚油门，有点希望涡轮增压发动机的声响能吵醒Josh，但Josh甚至都没有畏缩，他的脑袋顶着车窗摇晃着。CJ在洲际公路上的车流中穿行，游刃有余地在各车道间闪转腾挪，而Josh没有醒着来赞叹他的驾驶技术真是遗憾，他想。但就算醒着Josh大概也不会理解的。这家伙甚至都不看纳斯卡赛车。CJ唯一能让Josh印象深刻的只能是把一头鹿角16叉的鹿的尸体抛在他脚下。

Josh打起了呼噜。CJ打开了立体声音响来盖过它。

**德克萨斯州阿比林镇 到 德克萨斯州比格斯普林 110英里，2小时3分钟**

Josh一直睡过了CJ所有最令人厌烦的混音Dubstep，直到他们刚过了特伦特，CJ在一个休息区停下时才开始动了动。

CJ打开车门，Josh醒了，用鼻子大声地吸气，眯着眼看向窗外。“我睡了多久啊？”他粗重地说。

“我们也就刚出了阿比林，”CJ说，猛地关上车门冲向卫生间。

他从卫生间出来，看见Josh摆出姿势和两个男孩以及他们的父亲合影，男孩们的母亲举着相机。他走向他们。

“好啦？那祝你们一路顺风啊。”Josh对那家人说，他笑着和那个父亲握手。

CJ走近时他们都转过身来，盯着他看了一会。他们神情茫然。CJ摘掉了他的太阳镜。

“嗨，”Josh说，目光尖锐地看着CJ，男孩子们转回身看着Josh。

“你们这些孩子们知道这位是谁么？”他没等他们说不知道这个突然冒出来的家伙到底是谁。“这是C·J·威尔森。”

“哦，对啊，”那个父亲说道。“你是个那叫什么，中继投手？”

CJ想翻白眼然后走掉，但是他不该那样。“是啊，”他简短地说。

“你们想和他来张合影么？他不久就会是个大人物了，”Josh说。

操，CJ想冲Josh说。我不需要你来评论我。但是男孩子们已经上前站在他身边了，而Josh转身走向了卫生间。

那个父亲这回呆在镜头外边。CJ把手搭在他们肩上。他们的妈妈拍了照，告诉孩子们说谢谢。

孩子们说了，然后他们全都尴尬地站在那儿，好像在等CJ发表点什么名言警句。

“所以，你们这些孩子们都打棒球么？”CJ问。

“哦，我现在想起来了，”那个父亲说。“你是那个‘直尺’的家伙，是吧？”

“嗯，是啊。”CJ说。

“什么是‘直尺’啊？”一个男孩子问。

“就是说我承诺这一生都不抽烟、不喝酒、不吸毒，”CJ说。“如果你是‘直尺’你要尊重你自己和你的身体。”

“那我想Josh一定在很大程度上影响了你，”那个母亲说，露出好像知道一切的笑容。

“实际上，我从孩提时就是直尺了。”CJ说，叉着手。“少年时做的决定，从那之后再没回想过。”

一阵不舒服的沉默之后，男孩们看起来失去了兴趣，在人行道上磨擦着鞋底。CJ希望Josh能从卫生间里出来。

“好吧，孩子们，咱们最好还是上路吧，”那个父亲说。“很高兴遇见你们。感谢你们合影。”

他们挤进他们的车里开走了，然后Josh终于从卫生间里溜达出来了。

“我饿死了，”他简单地说。“我们什么时候停下来吃午饭？”

“随时，”CJ简短地说。

Josh的手机响起来，他伸手到后兜里掏它。CJ向车走去，坐进去开始发动引擎。Josh跟在后面，看着手机屏幕微笑起来。

“Ian发的短信，”CJ从休息区开出来，Josh说道。

“哦，是么？”CJ说。“他为什么不开车送你？”

Josh仔细地看着CJ。“他还要过差不多一周才走。”他停顿了一下。“你更愿意让我等着然后跟他一起去？”

“没有，”CJ很快地说。“只是在好奇原因。你们俩看起来走得很近。”

“谁不喜欢Ian呢？”Josh说，又微笑起来，转回去继续盯着他的手机。

“我倒是能叫出几个人来，”CJ悄悄的说，但是事实是，他和Ian关系一般的唯一原因是Ian从没真地看起来对和CJ做朋友有什么兴趣。

“Kam怎么样？”Josh说，把手机放回兜里。

“他在日本，”CJ说。“你觉得呢？”

“这样啊，”Josh说。“不好意思，我不该问的。”

“没有，我不是说——我没疯，哥们。”不知怎么他就是没法找到Josh和其他很多人之间共有的那种心有灵犀的笑点。“我想他应该订婚了吧。”

“对他来说不错，”Josh说。“你对此的感觉呢？”

“呃，”CJ说。“挺好？我觉得我实际上没什么想法。”

“但是你和他住在一起，不是么？”

“呃，”CJ说。“这没什么联系吧。我们又不是，好比说，同性恋。”

Josh大笑起来。“哇，好吧，没有，我没觉得你是。我只是说这世界变化快的意思。现在他成长了，可以这么说。”

CJ对于他误解了Josh的问题感到很尴尬。“我是说，我觉得我对他在日本这一点比他要结婚的事更沮丧。”

“你有认真对待的人么？”Josh问。

“没有，”CJ说。“你不是要，像是，想要给我介绍对象吧？”

“结了婚有很多好处，”Josh说，他的声音换成那种略像布道的语气。“但是也有坏处。大部分还是好处。”

“真的？”CJ怀疑地说。“我今天早晨接你的时候，听见你妻子在屋里朝着你喊叫。”

“喊叫几声有什么不对么？”Josh说，又一次皮笑肉不笑。

“我们会和好的。我们总这样。”

“那挺好，”CJ说，尽量让自己听起来不像在讽刺。“能这样自然而然地。”

“哦，我没有，”Josh说。“但是那样我们有基督来……你知道，帮我们渡过难关。不管我变得怎么疯狂，我知道我能相信这点。”

“得了吧，少提基督。你提到‘基督’这个词我都觉得难堪。”

Josh看起来并不觉得受到冒犯。“我不觉得有什么事能让你难堪。”他说。

“你为什么这么想？”

Josh轻笑起来。“我第一天遇到你时看见你在健身房里做空手道的那一套，我就想，‘这家伙对什么事都不会难为情的。’”

“那是合气道，” CJ说，“还有我到底为什么要感到难为情？”

“一点原因没有，”Josh说。“我就欣赏你这一点。”他做了个含混的手势。“见鬼，如果我能像你一点我大概从一开始就决不会遇到麻烦了。我就不会那么急着想让人们都喜欢我。”

他所说的一切都像是某种似褒实贬的话。CJ知道自己应该觉得受到了侮辱，但是Josh的话里有某种如此自然而有魅力的感觉，让你无法不从字面上去理解他说的一切。

**德克萨斯州比格斯普林 到 德克萨斯米德兰 40英里，48分钟**

“我记得在比格斯普林有家Whataburger，”几分钟之后Josh说。“我们在那儿停车吧。”

他们在那儿停了。他们俩一致同意进店去吃，因为CJ不相信Josh不会把调料滴得车里到处都是，而Josh说他在车里憋坏了。

他们进到店里，Josh点了个三层肉排三层芝士的汉堡。

“你这样会得冠状动脉血栓的。”CJ说。

“我觉得就算死也死的高兴，”Josh回答道。“我敢保证这比烤鸡好。”

“恰当的饮食是你能送给自己的最好礼物之一。”

Josh笑起来。“我计算着在整个的计划里，一个汉堡不算太坏。再说，春训还没开始呢。在我们还能享受这些的时候尽情享受吧。过不了几天Jose就会在我们脖子后面盯着了。”

“我正试着让我朋友Aaron赛季里来给我做饭，”CJ说，看着Josh把他的三明治狼吞下去。“我算着雇他来帮我吃得好，这样他得到个美差，对我的事业也是不错的投资。”

“这不是老婆应该做的么？”Josh说。

“什么，做饭？哥们，现在是二十一世纪。”

“我老婆每天晚上都给我做一顿家常菜。我还不用付她钱。”

“她给你做什么啊？金枪鱼焙盘和果冻沙拉？”

“喂，这些可是我从小吃到大的东西。没对我有什么害处。”

有时候CJ希望他能搬回加利福尼亚，那里人们还算正常，对事物有正确的观点。

他们不久被一些认出了Josh的人打断了。CJ靠着椅背，等着Josh跟一个八口之家一个个拥抱完，然后他们就可以上路了。

**德克萨斯州米德兰 到 德克萨斯州奥德萨 22英里，28分钟**

他们还没过米德兰，Josh变得越来越焦虑。

“我得伸伸腿，”他一直说。

“你再睡一觉不行么？”CJ暴躁地说。他原来料想这趟旅行是发展友谊的好时机，而情况越来越明显地不是这样。不说别的，Josh一直在跟Ian

发短信，每次收到回复都在微笑或大笑。

Josh忽视他。Josh的腿以某种疯狂的频率在晃动，他的整个身体在压抑的精力下几乎在震动。

“哥们，你是要撒尿还是干嘛？”CJ说。

“是，”Josh说。“就在这儿停车，这周围没什么人。”

“你知道有人会认出你是谁然后停下车拍张你那话儿露在外面的照片吧？”

“管他呢，”Josh轻快地说。“没看过的人也不多了。来吧，停车。”

CJ照办了，Josh在几码之外解决问题的时候CJ看到了一个标志。

**巨石阵**

还有个指向北边的箭头。

Josh回到车里。

“我们绕道,” CJ宣布。

“什么？” Josh说。

“我想顺着这个标志去看看。”CJ说。

那个标志把他们带向了奥德萨市，然后他们到了德州大学帕米亚盆地分校的校园。

就像CJ所期待的那样：一个在混乱中间的三流复制品。石头本身还好，但是CJ能看到它们背后的一家必胜客和一家家得宝。

“这真难以置信，”Josh说，从车上下来，砰地关上车门。

CJ去拿他后座上的相机。太阳正要落下去，蓝色天空部分有几层其他颜色。Josh爬上一块石头，把手放在上面伸得尽可能远，然后开始攀爬其中之一。

“我很确定我们的合同里说我们不能做任何单独的攀岩运动，”CJ喊道，但是Josh没理会。他用他强有力的胳膊向上爬着，不久就站在整个结构其中之一的顶端俯视周围的景色了。

CJ举起相机拍了张照片，仰视的角度和Josh身后的云彩让照片看起来像某种神话英雄的肖像。

“你要爬上来么？”Josh喊道，向下看着CJ。

通常CJ都是个喜欢冒险的人，但是关于这整个情况的某种东西让他觉得有点心神不宁，几乎是恐惧。

“不，”他说。“我们该上路往回走了。我想今晚之前至少走到Horizon市。”

Josh以一种危险的半滑半跳的方式下来，落脚在碎石上时激起一阵尘土。

他拍拍裤子。 “我们到Horizon市要多久？”

“我不知道。大概四个小时吧。”

“我们本该坐飞机的，”Josh说。

不知为什么CJ觉得受到了伤害。

**德克萨斯州奥德萨 到 德克萨斯州佩科斯 77英里，1小时15分钟**

“嘿，我能打开收音机么？”天黑下来的时候Josh说道。

“我觉得，”CJ说。“我有卫星收音机。”

他为Josh打开它，演示了下怎么换台。

Josh很快地翻过一串频道，最后当然停在某种基督教摇滚乐频道上。

太难听了，CJ想。就像信条乐队，只是他们在唱耶稣。

“你是我的渴望/其他人都不行/其他人都无法代替你的位置/感觉你拥抱的温暖，”歌手低声轻唱着。

“你知道么，”CJ在听过这样的几首歌词之后忍不住说道，“如果我不知道这是基督教摇滚，我会觉得这些歌相当有同性恋意味。”

“怎么会？”Josh说。

“你看，这些家伙在唱他们对于另一个男人的爱。他们有多需要这个男人。他是怎么强壮有力。”

“我觉得你听到你想听到的东西。”Josh说。

CJ没回头看，但是他敢说Josh脸上大概又是那种坏笑。

当寂静延伸下去，Josh最后把收音机关上了。

“我只是开个玩笑，”他说。

“这是你今天第二次几乎直接说我是同性恋了，”CJ说。

“嘿，又不是我一直在提这茬。而且实际上我甚至一次都没有说。”

“是同性恋不是件坏事，你看，”CJ说，希望自己能把整个谈话机锋翻转过来，让Josh处于下风。

“我没说是坏事啊，”Josh说。“是你说Kutless是同性恋因为他们歌唱热爱主。”

Josh是对的。CJ抓紧方向盘，生Josh也生自己的气，他想试着让自己听起来很聪明，开Josh的玩笑，最后让自己听起来像个傻瓜。

“嘿，你还好吧，”过了几分钟之后Josh说。

“我还没疯，哥们，”CJ咬牙切齿地说。

“好吧，哥们。”Josh说，CJ有种确定的感觉，Josh又在嘲弄他了。

几分钟之内他们就到了佩科斯。

“我们就停在这儿过夜吧，”CJ说。“我今天开车可开够了。”

“听你的，”Josh轻松地说。“我能跑步跑上一英里。讨厌整天都被关着。”

CJ看到一块Best Western酒店的牌子，所以他们停下车，开了两个房间。

“准备好明天九点前出发，”他们在电梯前分开时CJ说道。“我想明天试着开到凤凰城。”

“我会尽我所能。”Josh说着露齿而笑。他看起来几乎有点狡猾，眼睛闪烁着。CJ翻翻眼睛，走向自己的房间，用比所需更大的力气关上房门。

**德克萨斯州佩科斯 到 德克萨斯州艾尔帕索 211英里，3小时5分钟**

在一个可以说是烦躁不安的夜晚之后，CJ六点就起了床，努力适应春训时要求的大清早，他下楼去酒店的健身房，想在跑步机上跑几英里。

除了他完全是空无一人，他戴上耳机走进场地。这不如在户外跑步，但是他心跳上来、脚步调整好之后，他感觉身体里的一切都找到了一种熟悉的节奏。当他运动着，流着汗，世界变得有序起来，因果关系又完全在他的掌握里了。

酒店的装饰媚俗，阿尔卑斯式风格，到处悬挂着瑞士钟表的廉价复制品。但是免费早餐还挺像样，CJ跟一对上了年纪的夫妇聊起来，这么早来吃早饭的除了他也只有他们了。

8点半之前他准备好出发了，但是还不见Josh的动静。所以他安下心翻看推特。

快10点了还不见Josh有动静。他不耐烦了，打点好自己的所有东西，来到Josh房间前敲门。

没有回答，CJ再敲。敲了三次以后，他终于听到房间里有脚步拖曳的声音。

门开了，Josh看起来很糟糕，眼睛下有黑眼圈，脸看起来几乎松垮了。他只穿着一件白T恤和平角内裤。

“你准备好了么？”CJ夸张地问。

“该死，”Josh咕哝道。“没有，只要，给我5分钟。”

他让门开着，所以CJ尴尬地站在门口，看着Josh挣扎着套上他的裤子，在房间里踉跄着寻找他的钱包，房门钥匙，太阳镜。房间里很闷，空气浑浊，有种睡觉的味道和什么东西有点腐烂了的味道。

“你有没——你昨晚喝醉了？”CJ慢慢地问道。

“没有，”Hamilton直率地说。“来吧，我们走。”他已经戴上了太阳镜，尽管房间里昏暗，窗帘拉得很严实。

CJ只是摇摇头，然后他们离开了房间，Josh在他身边闻起来像馊了，衣服也皱皱巴巴的。

他究竟能去哪儿呢，CJ想知道。佩科斯算不上是个繁荣的大都市。但是Josh总是那种能在最廉价的小酒馆里享受到乐趣的人。CJ觉得既自责又恶心——自责是因为没有看住Josh，这本是他的职责的；恶心是因为甚至不能相信Josh，相信他不会离开就在走廊那头的酒店房间去找点乐子。

CJ问Josh他们走之前他想不想吃点什么，欧式早餐9点就没了，但是Josh只是摇了摇头。他皱着眉头，低着头，然后CJ感觉到其他什么。他为Josh感到难过，这可是头一回。

他们回到车里，Josh不看他，他的反射太阳镜遮住了眼睛，转过头看向窗外。CJ意识到他昨天一整天都感觉处于下风，但那和Josh现在感觉到的比起来什么都不是。

他们二十分钟后不得不在路边停下来，因为Josh又要撒尿。然后他们又得停在一家加油站，因为他需要点镇痛药和一瓶水。CJ把油箱加满，Josh出来时拿着三袋玉米坚果，一瓶佳得乐，两瓶水，镇痛药，一罐口嚼烟和一个塑料杯。

他们一回到车里Josh就把所有东西仍在地板上，除了口嚼烟，他打开它。

“你不介意吧？”他问。

CJ实际上介意，但是他尽了最大努力没有说出来。他微微地摇了摇头。

Josh把嚼过的吐在被子里，杯子就放在CJ崭新的杯托里，底部的一团恶心的棕色软泥。几分钟之后他打开一袋玉米坚果，用力过猛让它们都飞出来了。

“对不起，”他说。

“别在意，”CJ艰难的说，把他的恼怒咽下去。

CJ还没开回到I-10高速上，Josh就又睡着了。CJ叹了口气。

**德克萨斯州艾尔帕索 到 德克萨斯州安东尼市 21英里，28分钟**

他们离艾尔帕索还有70英里的时候CJ就饿了。他想吃玉米卷，所以他在一个休息区停下，在手机上查找哪家比较好。直到他停下车，正要把车窗摇下来，他才注意到Josh醒了，而且醒了一阵子了。

"我犯傻了,"Josh感觉到CJ在看他，说道。他的声音有点不稳定。

“你是说昨晚？”CJ说。“我是说——我希望你能在决定独自出去前来找我或是什么——”

“不是——呃，我是说之前。早先冬天在坦普市的时候。”

“你说犯傻是什么意思？”

“我是说——他们试图用他们拍的照片敲诈我。”

“哪种照片啊？”CJ小心地问，不确定他是不是想知道。

“就是——我在一个酒吧干的不该让我老婆看到的蠢事。”

CJ消化着这个信息。他的一部分惊讶于今天的Josh看起来和昨天的Josh有多么不同。昨天Josh乐观，爱开玩笑，不拘小节。而现在，他看起来要哭出来了，因为他给他的家庭造成了巨大的痛苦。Josh很容易有情绪上的波动，CJ知道这点。Josh消沉的时候能让整个俱乐部的情绪低落下来，但如果他心情好，能比Elvis还闹腾。

“队里知道么？你的经纪人呢？”

“知道，”Josh说。“他们跟我说别管它，如果被公开了他们会处理，但是猜想着他们什么时候怎么把这事捅出去我都快疯了。”

“你不该——”CJ清清嗓子，试图思考他想说什么。“你不能想这个。这事你控制不了。你能负责的只有自己的行为。”

“是啊，但是负责——意味着什么呢？或许我应该站出来告诉大家。举行一个新闻发布会或是什么的。”或许这是唯一的应对方式了。直面它。”

即使车窗放下车里还是越来越热，太阳从驾驶座侧面的窗户照在CJ身上。也很吵，停车场里的汽车和拖车从旁边经过。

“我不知道，老兄，”过了一会，CJ说道。“你想来点玉米卷么？”

Josh笑了，悲伤的笑。CJ能看见他衬衫的褶皱里有个玉米坚果。“好啊，”Josh说。

所以他们就去了。半小时之内他们坐在一家荧光灯照明的小餐馆里，他们头上的天花板下挂着一只奇形怪状的驴子皮纳塔，墙上笼子里的金属电扇吹出来的风让它来回摆动。但玉米卷好吃极了，外皮又香又脆，蔬菜很新鲜，肉很嫩又入味。

CJ吃到第四个玉米卷的时候注意到Josh似乎不是很享受他自己那份。

“好啦，老兄，”CJ说，嘴里塞得满满的。“你昨天在Whataburger可是吞下了一个三层汉堡啊。”

“我一直都不太喜欢墨西哥菜，”Josh说，尽管如此他还是把盘子里的玉米卷吃完了。

CJ还在吃，Josh向后靠着，叉着手。

“你是怎么做到的呢？”Josh说。

CJ咽下一口。“做什么，”他说，从盒里拿出一张餐巾纸来擦嘴。

“洁身自好啊。”

CJ耸耸肩，试图来个酷一点的回应，虽然他感觉受宠若惊，如果他对自己诚实的话，他对Josh·怪人·汉密尔顿向他请教这事儿感到很激动。或者至少也算寻求他的经验。

“嗯，首先，我有明确的目标。我知道我想要什么，我知道我需要怎么做来达成这些目标。其次，我试着让自己周围都是创造积极氛围的人。那些真正有动力，有趣，知道怎么不以那种破坏性方式娱乐的人。那些有热情的人。生活中，世界上有那么多有趣的事可以去做，去体验，如果你把充分利用这些作为目标，你就没时间做那些会让你消沉的事了。”

Josh的嘴唇弯曲成一个姑且称之为笑容的东西，但也可能不是。“然后你高兴么？”

“当然了，”CJ说。但就在他这么说的时候，Josh的眼睛让他感觉他像在撒谎。

“你看，”CJ毅然继续说道，“你能做的全部就是让自己有机会高兴。其他所有破事……甚至都不给你个奋起的机会。我从小到大目睹过它对我周围人们造成的后果。”

Josh有几分钟什么话都没说，只是把玩着他午饭的残余。“我除了棒球什么都没有，”他最后说道。“它是唯一能给我那种活着的冲动和感觉的事物。我不像你。”

“你可以的。如果你真的想。”

Josh思索地看着他。“我知道你觉得我像布道，”过了一会儿他说。“但我想了很多，我们对孩子们说的那些，我们怎么把我们的信念传达出去，其实没有多大差别。”

CJ本能地想立即表示不同意，他的个人哲学和他传播这种哲学的方式在任何意义上和Josh的牧师相像，他心里的所有都反感这个想法。

“我不是基督徒，”他说。

“我知道，”Josh说。“但是我们在这儿。”

CJ怀疑Josh是不是想转化他，吸收他，他们在教堂里那套什么叫法。这想法居然都没那么困扰他，反而是也许自己被转化、被吸收并没有他原先认为的那么困难这一点更让他心烦。

“你完事了么？”CJ说。

“什么，你说吃完了么？”Josh说。他耸耸肩。“我们走吧。”

他们沉默着回到车里，谁都不说话，收音机也安静着。CJ低头瞟了一眼车速表，他看到只有这一次，他正确实在以最高限速驾驶。

**德克萨斯州安东尼市 到 新墨西哥州拉斯克鲁塞斯 27.3英里，35分钟**

“看，一只走鹃，”Josh说，他们刚过了新墨西哥州的边界。

CJ看到一只棕色鸟的小小身影沿着高速公路边悠闲地跑着，但是他们很快地开过去了。

“有趣的小鸟，”Josh说，“我总是为那些老动画片里的大笨狼感到难过。”

“我也是，”CJ说。“我觉得每个人都是。”

“很奇怪，不是么？”Josh说，手摸着脸上微红的胡茬。“每个人都站在他那边。他只能得到自己想象的东西。”

“最后我想人们觉得努力要收到回报，”CJ说。“不论是努力是为了达到什么意图。”

“我觉得我们不应该对小孩子看的动画片想得这么深，”Josh说。CJ没有回答。

**新墨西哥州拉斯克鲁塞斯 到 新墨西哥州I-10高速公路135英里里程标志 10英里，11分钟**

“你知道那边有个走鹃的塑像么？”过了一小会儿，Josh说道。“好像是个雕像还是什么。用废品做的。多少有点名气。我们和女儿们有次在那儿停下来着。你想用你的相机拍点照片么？似乎是你会喜欢的那种东西。”

CJ转过身来看了一眼Josh。“我不知道诶。它在哪儿啊？”

“在拉斯克鲁塞斯西边一点，就在I-10旁边，如果我没记错的话。在某个休息区。”

“好啊，我们留意着点。我有点好奇了。”

他们开过拉斯克鲁塞斯，继续往西，但过了一会儿Josh说，“嗯，我觉得我们好像开过了。”

“你能在我手机上查查么？要不等等，还是算了，我怎么也得去加油站，我们就在这家埃克森停下吧，跟别人打听一下。”

所以他们停下车。他们是加油站里唯一一辆车，加油站旁边是某种媚俗的纪念品商店，牌子上写着“鲍林老西部交易所”。CJ拿出他的相机。天空是深蓝色，建筑是白色。拍出来会是张不错的照片。

店里面全是陶器和廉价的小装饰品。还有全套的焰火。CJ拍了几张塞得太满的货架，他看见Josh走向角落里的年轻人去问走鹃雕像的方向。

“你们是从哪儿来的啊？”男孩向他们解释清楚怎么去休息区之后问道。很明显只有从东面才能过去。

“达拉斯，”Josh说。“我们是球员。要到凤凰城去春训。”

“噢，”男孩无动于衷地说。“真棒啊。”

他不知道他们是谁。这让CJ微笑起来。他想象有这么一个时刻，他和Josh不是队友，而是在一起自驾旅行的朋友，他们在一起不是因为受到指派，而是因为他们想这样。

他们朝着拉斯克鲁塞斯往回开，在135出口后面的休息区拐弯，很确定它就在那儿，在金属架周围用废品做成一只大鸟的形状。

它的某种特质显得很孤独，它隐约出现在尘土和沙漠灌木中的样子，凝视着一片空无。

Josh走向它，盯着它看，在它面前Josh也变成了小矮人。CJ拍了张照片，然后Josh转过身来。他做了个鬼脸，眼歪嘴斜伸着舌头，CJ大笑起来，又拍了一张。

有家人走过了，CJ冲动地走向那对夫妇。

“能麻烦你们谁帮我们拍张照片么？”他说。

“好啊，”女人说道。CJ详细地指导她怎么用相机，然后他从走鹃的脖子下面钻过去，站在Josh旁边。

当然，Josh更高一点，他把一只胳膊重重地搭在CJ肩上，靠向他。

CJ把自己的手从Josh背后搭在他肩上，咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容。

女人拍了照片，Josh的胳膊放下了。CJ走向她表示感谢，拿回了相机。

太阳那时已经西沉到地平线。CJ回头看Josh看他是不是准备好上车了，Josh正背对着他，远望着下面的城市，Josh的影子在他面前拉得瘦长。

CJ自己走回车里等着Josh。

**新墨西哥州I-10高速公路135英里里程标志 到 亚利桑那州圣西蒙市 143英里，2小时20分钟**

“我们今晚真要试着开到凤凰城？”Josh问，他在凹背椅上不舒服地来回换着姿势。

“是啊，”CJ肯定的说。“我不管会多晚。我们今天停了太多次去买你的口嚼烟和口香糖，还有所有其他现在满地板都是的垃圾食品。我真他妈没法相信你有那么多要尿。”

“我他妈要得痔疮了，”Josh粗暴地说。今天不是那种Josh会为脏话道歉的日子，CJ注意到。

“得了吧，”CJ说。“别告诉我你不想尽快到那儿，这样你就再也不用像现在这样不得不和我关在这辆车里了。”

他感觉到Josh在黑暗中转向他。“你为什么这么想？”

CJ耸耸肩，超过一辆装载着床垫的移动地非常缓慢的卡车。

“我知道你更愿意过得远好于此，和Kins一起或者别的什么人。”

Josh转过身去看着前面的路。“过得愉快就是过高估计了。”

又一个另有所指的客套。但是不知为什么CJ从头到脚感觉到温暖。他想脱口而出一串愚蠢的话，像是“我就在这儿等你，兄弟”或是“我也过得真他妈棒”或是“我们应该每年都这样。”

“你还在想照片的事么？”他还是说了句别的，试图显得小心谨慎而不是过分热情。

“没，”Josh说。“我刚忘了两分钟，然后你又提起这茬。”

“对不起，”CJ说，在心里骂自己。

“你看，队里其他人都不知道这事。暂时还不知道。你别告诉其他人我会很感激的。”

“相信我，”CJ很快地说，再次骂了自己。他听起来像个饥渴的青春期少年。

“我知道，我只是——不要认为就因为我和Kins走得近我就会把所有事情告诉他或队里其他人。”

CJ不想问，但是忍不住。“那你为什么告诉我？”

Josh沉默了一会儿。“我也不知道，”过了一会儿他说道。

“也许因为我们俩都总遇到麻烦，虽说是因为相反的原因。”

CJ忍不住轻声笑出来。“我是因为太宅男而你是因为——因为——”堕落？不道德？不检点？CJ实在想不出来一个听起来不那么坏的词。

“是啊，我是因为太不宅男，”Josh说。他再次转向CJ。“你应该为你是这样的人而骄傲。”

“我是为此而骄傲啊，”CJ说。

“不，我不是说建议你这样，”Josh说。“我是说——是称赞，我觉得。”

“噢，”CJ说。他抓抓脑袋一侧。“嗯，谢谢。”

“客气，”Josh说。然后他放低了座椅靠背。“我们到的时候叫醒我。”

他们穿过了亚利桑那州边界。

**亚利桑那州圣西蒙市 到 亚利桑那州塔克森市 121英里，2小时57分钟**

CJ想一直开到凤凰城，他真的想，但是他们到塔克森之前他的眼皮感觉像灌了铅，所以他从I-10公路上下来，停在一家菲尔德旅店边。

“伙计，”他说，轻轻推了推Josh的肩膀把他叫醒。

“什么？”Josh说，睁开眼抬起头。“我们到凤凰城了？”

“没，”CJ说。“开不到了。我们在塔克森。”

“哦，”Josh说。他伸个懒腰，伸手抹了把脸。“几点了？”

“差不多10点，”CJ说。

“还很早啊，”Josh说。

“我今天早晨6点起的，”CJ干巴巴地说。“我以为我们能早点出发的。”

“哦，对啊，”Josh说。他虚弱地笑了。“你看，我们最好——最好还是住一间。我们住一间我表现会好点。”

CJ停顿了一下。“好吧，”他说，然后在他说任何傻话之前从车里出来了。

二十分钟后他领着Josh走向他们的房间。

“两张单人床，嗯？”Josh说，CJ能感觉到他的耳朵有点泛红了。

“你看，这是你的主意，”他大胆地说。

Josh仔细地盯着他，有点坏笑。“你果然对同性恋这类的事很敏感。”

“我现在对此感到很累了，”CJ说，掏出手机查看短信，以此来掩饰自己的尴尬。

没有什么比显得缺乏幽默感更糟糕的了，但很多时候CJ没法假装。

他正要打开他弟弟发来的短信，突然Josh出现在他旁边用胳膊揽住他的头。

“伙计，放开，”CJ艰难地说。Josh把他拉倒了，用肘箍住他的头顶。

“你太严肃了，”Josh大笑着说。他真他妈又高大又强壮，CJ试图扭动着脱身但是没法，所以他就是推着，试图蓄积点冲劲，但只是成功地把劲都撒在了床上。Josh立刻翻身到他上面按住他的腰，他向下看着CJ，还在笑着。

CJ一刹那间惊恐地意识到自己变硬了。但是他没法隐藏。他向上盯着Josh，确定痛苦明明白白写在自己脸上，然而感觉到Josh庞大的身躯的重量在他身上，他屈服在令人惊讶的快感里。

Josh花了比CJ认为的更长的时间意识到发生了什么。然而当他意识到的时候，他的笑容消失了。

他没有手忙脚乱地起身或是什么，只是向后坐了一点点，把重量从CJ身上移开了。

“我道歉，”他说，用词虽然正式，但他声音流畅而轻快的口吻让这话听来很亲切，甚至是亲密。

“让我起来，”CJ闷闷地说。

Josh照办了，他从床上起来，站在后面，手插在腰上悲伤地看着地毯。

CJ站起来飞快地冲进卫生间，然后关上门。这一刻的尴尬并没有让他的勃起消退，很明显地，所以他就解开腰带握住自己，靠在门上，想着Josh就站在门的另一边。

他静静地撸着自己，闭紧眼睛，无声地说着话，那些他希望Josh会想听的话。他没用多久就解决了，解决之后他用手纸擦干自己，冲掉马桶。然后他洗了手，强迫自己走出去。

令人惊讶的是Josh没有离开房间。他正躺在另一张床上，腿在他面前伸开，电视开着静音。

“我把一切都弄糟了，”他说。

“没有，”CJ说。“我不知道为什么会这样。我会试着忘了它，如果你也这么做我会很感激的。”

Josh盯着他看了一会儿，然后目光落回电视上。“如果你想的话我可以另开一间房。”

CJ耸耸肩，转过身去。“除非你觉——如果现在事情变得奇怪了的话。对你而言。”

Josh什么也没说。他也没有离开，只是一直看电视。

“你想叫个披萨的外卖或是什么么？”几分钟之后他说。

“我还很饿。我看到外面有家多米诺。”

CJ转身面向Josh，看到他看着自己的样子，像他之前一样咧嘴笑着，就好像他甚至不知道尴尬是什么意思。

“呃，好啊，叫吧，”CJ说。

“很好，”Josh说。“把那本电话簿递给我。”

CJ照办了。

**亚利桑那州塔克森市 到 亚利桑那州凤凰城 116英里，2小时1分钟**

第二天早晨CJ的闹钟响起时Josh哼了几声，但是半小时之内他就起来了，他说想和CJ一起去跑步。他们就去了，在酒店周围的林荫道上一种友好的沉默里慢跑，应急车呼啸着经过，他们回来的时候Josh看起来充满活力和乐观。

“感觉不错，”他说，CJ忍不住微笑。

他们觉定在街角的Denny’s吃早饭。Josh点了一份伐木工满贯套餐，喝掉了3杯咖啡，CJ点了一份蔬菜炒蛋。

他们俩这回都被一个和他的老父亲一起吃早餐的中年人认出来了，他请他们在一张餐巾纸上签名因为他没带其他东西。

早餐吃到一半CJ收到Salty发来的短信。

等不及开始啦！！你们到训练营了么？

几秒钟之后，Josh的手机也响起来。

“Salty发的?”CJ说。

Josh笑起来。“是啊，”他说。“这就开始啦。”

一阵短暂的停顿，即使CJ不愿意打破这种气氛，他还是得说。

“你看，我只是想说——关于昨晚——不怪你，”他说。“我是说，你不用担心我会——不论什么。”

Josh摇摇头。“我们来个协定吧：如果你不担心我就不担心，”他说。

“好的，”CJ说。

“随时愿意效劳，”Josh说。

CJ想起昨天，他想说这些话又害怕说。他意识到，也许是头一次，他不需要害怕Josh。

“我也愿意为你效劳，老兄，”他从容地说。

“这对我来说意义重大，”Josh笑着说。

他们在友好的沉默中吃完早饭，不久就回到I-10公路上，朝着凤凰城，朝着棒球，朝着春天驶去。

**亚利桑那州凤凰城 到 亚利桑那州瑟普莱斯 24英里，43分钟**

“不错的老Bell路，”他们在拥堵的交通中响起蜗行的时候Josh说。“我总会想念它。”

“你想开车么？”CJ问。

“好啊，”Josh说。

“只是礼貌性地问一句。这车只有我自己能开。”

“我想也是，”Josh说。

比应该的多花了半小时，但是不久他们就离场地很近了，CJ不由自主地感觉到激动到达了顶点。春训总是有点累，但是不管他多少年经历，没有什么能比得过那种知道它就要开始了，真正的棒球马上就要来了的感觉。

他们在球员停车场停下报道，得到一些时间安排表和一些早来的邮件。球场还很空空荡荡。

有些小联盟投手在健身房里成群结队地闲逛，但是训练场是荒着的。

CJ走过俱乐部，推开通往最近的训练场的门，向外看着。场上不久就会满是人，球员和球迷和教练和球探和记者。

“又回来了，”Josh说，走到他身后。

CJ转过身。“是啊，”他说，他忍不住笑。

Josh简单地举起电话。“收到一封语音信息。Katie下周会把我女儿们带来。”

“好啊，”CJ说，他的笑容消失了。“那挺好的。他们会让你远离麻烦的。”

Josh注视着CJ一会儿，脸上的表情深不可测。然后他靠过来。在CJ意识到会发生什么之前，Josh亲吻了他，拥着他脖子后面。很快，只是把他们的脸简单地靠在一起，但是足够长到让CJ感受到Josh嘴唇的温暖。

Josh退后几步，CJ本能地四周看看。没有人在他们后面，前面，周围任何地方。只有草和土和蓝天。

“谢谢你开车带我，”Josh说。“还有做——我的朋友。”

“随时效劳，”CJ机械地说。他举手摸摸脖子后面，同时感到迷惑、震惊和愉快。

“会是个很长的赛季，”Josh说。“总是这样。但是我们可以过得愉快，你和我。”

CJ想说是啊，但是话语哽在喉咙里。

“好吧，”Josh说。“我叫Johnny过来接我。明天见。”

“好的，”CJ说。“明天见。”

Josh简单地笑着走开了。

CJ转身望着外野的草，享受着这样的事实：他在这里，他属于这里，以及未来还有很多值得期待的事。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译授权：见原文评论


End file.
